Vytal Components
by J. Colonel Lapis Goldfire
Summary: The continent of Vytal is at peace... or so it seems. When the White Fang as well as the Torchwick gang begin to rise up, only a select few people can keep the world safe. Follow Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and MAJI as they fight against the forces of evil. [Velvet x OC, Weiss x Neptune, Blake x Sun, Pyrrha x Jaune, all of those other cannon pairings.. You get the idea.]


Velvet whined and whimpered as Cardin continued to tug on her ears. She hated it, how he'd abuse her for being a faunus. The bully would always cause her so much pain; it almost made her not want to exist. However, she kept to herself as she was abused. That was until someone _else_ snapped. "You just sit here and watch!?" she heard a boy yell from across the cafeteria.

"Wait! Don't!" a young, feminine voice yelled. This voice belonged to Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. Velvet knew this all too well. She was surprised to see that Cardin let go of her ear as he was confronted by the boy who'd grown enraged.

"LeT hEr Go!" A very aggressive, almost haunting, voice screeched. It sounded quite a bit like somebody from a screamo band... not that she would know. She finally looked to see who had come to her aid: two boys, both the same height, both with leather jackets and logoed t-shirts, both with messenger bags, both with spiked wristwear, and both equally pissed. However, the less muscular of the two had short brown hair whereas the other had long, obviously dyed back hair that covered one of his eyes.

"Why don't you two make me?" Cardin retorted as his team got ready to gang up on the duo. Velvet stared in horror. The two boys who'd attempted to help her were about to be pummeled by the school's most infamous bullies.

Both of them, however, smirked as they watched team CRDL draw their weapons. The brown-haired one pulled a blue electric guitar from his back and held it in front of him. "What are you going to do with that?" Cardin taunted. "Play us off stage?"

"Nah," the boy chuckled. "I'm just gonna beat your ass with a guitar." As Carding swung his mace down at him, the boy swung his guitar back at it, knocking the mace upward. Taking his opportunity, he swung the instrument down at the bully's feet, knocking his legs out from under him and causing him to faceplant.

The black-haired guy, however, swung his messenger bag off of his shoulder and bludgeoned Dove with it, pounding the coward into the ground. The duo then glanced up at the remaining bullies, Russell and Sky, menacingly. The black haired one then let out another scream, very similar to the first one but that didn't really say anything. However, what it meant was crystal clear to the cowardly guys. Quickly, Russell and Sky grabbed their teammates and dragged them off, terrified.

Both of them then turned to Velvet as the put their "weapons" away, who cowered slightly as she saw them. "P-please don't hurt me..." she whimpered. The two were brutal against Team CRDL. What would say they'd stop there?

"Do you know what foxes do to rabbits?" the brown haired boy asked her in a menacing tone, stepping forward. It was at this time that she noticed a fox tail flicking out from behind him. She gulped, knowing that in the wild foxes often killed and ate rabbits. And although she knew he wouldn't eat her, the killing thing was still up in the air.

Velvet stumbled backward, shivering and nodding. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact as he stepped dangerously close to her. However, her heart stopped as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that he was in fact not attempting to kill her at this time, his friend facepalming behind him. "They like them," the boy chuckled, now sounding very cheery, answering his own question. The rabbit faunus was confused until she heard his partner's comment.

"Real smooth, dude," the black haired guy said sarcastically, his voice sounding rather... cool. He stepped over to them and pried his colleague away from her. "Sorry about that. He's a bit of a dumbass."

"Shut up!" the brown haired boy retorted, oddly laughing at the insult. He then stepped up to Velvet again. "Sorry about that; I'm pretty bad at pickup lines. I'm Xander, leader of team MAJI." He then gestured to his teammate. "This is Jonathan. He's the screamer of the band 'ATE.'"

"I... I'm V-Velvet," she stuttered, confused. Why would he be trying out a pickup line on her. Did he... No, that was unlikely.

"From Team CFVY, right?" Jonathan questioned. Before Velvet could ask how he knew, he already began talking again. "My cousin Coco's the leader of your team. She won't _shut up_ about you guys." That was odd. She never knew Coco to be all that talkative, let alone about her team.

Jonathan kept his hands tucked in his hoodie pockets as he and Xander began to converse with her. Although she didn't speak very much, she enjoyed listening to the banter between the two teammates. Especially when they began to talk about bubble wrap. However, as she examine them further she saw something odd about Jonathan's t-shirt. "C-can I see your shirt?" she stuttered. He nodded and turned to her, pulling down on the shirt so that she could see it more clearly. The logo on it was a red pentagram. Fear jolted through Velvet once again. "A-are you a... a Satanist?"

"A Satanist?" Jonathan echoed. "Hell no!" He was about to continue speaking when he was cut off by Xander.

"He is Satan!" he laughed. Velvet began to stare in fear. She was sitting face to face with Satan himself... No, they were just kidding, right? There was no way Satan would have stood up for her.

"Yeah, so if you'll just sign here..." Jonathan started, pulling a piece of paper and a needle out of his messenger bag. "In blood, if you don't mind." He, however, dropped the two objects as Xander popped him upside the head.

"Dude, joke's over with," the boy frowned. "She's literally pissed herself. The Satan act is done; save that for another person." Surely enough, there was a dark stain in Velvet's bottoms. Jonathan couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He hadn't realized the extent of which he'd scared her.

"Holy crap... I'm sorry," Jonathan said, guiltily.

"Why don't we provide you cover so you can get you your room without anyone noticing... that?" Xander offered, referring to where she wet herself.

"N-no..." Velvet stuttered. "I'll... I'll be fine." She was now not only afraid, but embarrassed as well. Quickly, she ran off on the brink of tears.

"Nice job, asshole!" she heard Xander yell at Jonathan. "You just blew my chances with a nice looking girl!"

"You're the one who started it!"

"You're the one who asked her to sign her soul to you!"

"You're the..."

Their bickering was cut off very suddenly, but Velvet didn't bother to look back at why. She just kept running to her dorm.


End file.
